


Today I shatter, tomorrow we're strangers

by I_am_Clara_Oswald



Series: You can't wake up, this is not a dream [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, yall getting close to finding out whats occuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Clara_Oswald/pseuds/I_am_Clara_Oswald
Summary: “I’d never forgive anyone who pushed her into this part of my being a Luthor, she doesn’t deserve to have to deal with me when someone attacks,” Swiftly turning away and grabbing her belongings, she walks towards the exit, “I can’t put her in a life where she can get hurt,”





	Today I shatter, tomorrow we're strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd

Today was going well. It was perfect. She had a successful meeting, a business partner willing to increase funds on a project. She had missed a call from her mother, something which she could always do without. And now she was getting ready for lunch with Kara Danvers. She sighed. Kara was everything she could ever want in a best friend; kind, caring, considerate, dorky, pushy but not to the point of annoyance. More importantly, she was someone who she trusted, someone who she believed wholeheartedly would never lie to her. Her favourite person.

“Knock knock!”  
"Kara!" Lena rounded her desk, arms outstretched, pulling Kara into a hug. Which was new. Lena never liked hugs. Growing up with the Luthor's you expected to never make physical contact unless it was for a public appearance, but here in the safety of her office where no one could see them, she allowed herself to indulge, to accept that she finally had someone in her life who treated her like she was just your average human.  
"Okay so I know you said you wanted to go to that new vegan place downtown, but I couldn't force myself to go in there for longer than five minutes," Lena giggled, "so you only have a smoothie? And the rest of the food is from Big Belly Burger because I remember you saying how much you liked it."  
"Well, of course I'd like it, I own it," The smile that flashed across Kara's face caused Lena's heart to stutter, a blush slowly rising on her cheeks. She guided them both to the couch, listening to Kara ramble on about her day, her mind still stuck on the reaction she had to Kara's smile.

\---------

[Lena]  
_Thank you for bringing over lunch_

[Kara D.]  
_no probs, srry i had to run out, alex rlly needed me :)_

[Lena]  
_I hope she's okay? Was she anywhere near the attack?_

[Kara D.]  
_she ws alot closr than i wouldve liked, a little bit hurt but im making her stay w me  
im nt 2 sure how 2 help tho_

She frowned, mind filling with various thoughts of what she could do to help.

[Lena]  
_Do you need me to stop by? I can bring some supplies, food, the like, if that will make her feel any better, AND get you to stop worrying_

[Kara D.]  
_no, its gd_  
thanks 4 the offer tho  
i’ll see u tmmrw at catco?  
DNT STAY LATE AT THE OFFICE TONITE LENA!!!!

[Lena]  
_Yes, I’ll see you at CatCo, just let me know if you need anything between now and then.  
I promise I will try my best not to stay too late_

\---------

Lena rolled her neck. She checked her watch; 2 am. Shit. Well, she supposed, it wasn’t as late as she was used to, pretty sure that Kara would be okay with the knowledge that she was at least going home. Packing up her things, she began to notice strobe lights being shone through her window, filling the room with hues of red and green. Turning around she briefly connected with yellow eyes, feeling them pierce her mind, entering her thoughts and exploring. Overloading her senses in the blink of an eye, and then it stopped. A piercing silence filled the air for a split second before glass came crashing down, scattering itself upon every surface it could find, striking into Lena’s skin, before she feels herself being pushed back into her desk, back hitting the cool surface, an arm pressing down on her throat, cutting off her air supply. She felt herself becoming more and more lightheaded, unable to fight back, until another figure flew into the room, forcing aside the figure that lay upon her, allow her to right herself and take deep gulps of air. She registered the two figures leaving through the window as if in battle, noting that one was all in black, and the other was National Cities own resident Super.

\---------

“Miss Luthor?” The concern she heard in Supergirl’s voice lead her to believe that she’d had been trying to get her attention for a while. Shaking her head, she looked up and locked eyes with the alien’s watchful eye.  
“Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. How can I help you Supergirl?” Supergirl looked baffled, a frown overtaking her face as she continued to stare into Lena’s eyes, making the latter begin to squirm, “Supergirl if there’s nothing else I can do to aid you or the DEO, I think it best you leave.” The wave of defiance that overtook Supergirl’s entire being showed. Lena knew she wanted to stay, she just couldn’t figure out why. Supposed it was just in case someone else tried to attack her, but she highly doubted anyone would now try, considering the Superhero seemed to be keeping an ear out for her.  
“Lena you were just attacked, please, at least is there someone I can call?” Lena froze, maybe… “What about Kara?”  
“She doesn’t need to know about this,” _she doesn’t need to get involved in this side of my life, she needs to be kept safe_. “I’d never forgive anyone who pushed her into this part of my being a Luthor, she doesn’t deserve to have to deal with me when someone attacks,” Swiftly turning away and grabbing her belongings, she walks towards the exit, “I can’t put her in a life where she can get hurt,”

\---------

She walks into CatCo. At least she thinks she does. Because now she’s in a supply closet with her best friend, not really sure what’s going on. And it seems Kara wants to say something, judging by the way her hands shake, and her…  
“I’m Supergirl”  
That was the last thing that Lena heard before blood rushed to her ears, heart beating too loudly, drowning out all the sounds around her. Kara stood on the opposite side of the room, glasses in hand, shirt open to reveal her suit.  
Her friend had lied.  
Her best friend had lied.  
Her best friend had lied to her for years, let them become close, let them share emotions, yet had still lied about who she was, had built trust only for it to be a pretence.  
“Lena?” The voice was quiet, a small whisper as if scared to break the moment, to startle the brunette. Lena felt her hands shake, taking a step back from Kara, letting out an unsteady breath, as her eyes began welling up with tears.  
“Why…” the rest of the question was lost in the air between the two, but the meaning not going unknown. The blonde remained silent, trying to catch Lena’s gaze.  
“I deserve an explanation Kara, even if I apparently never deserved your trust, I deserve an explanation.”  
“It wasn’t that you didn’t deserve my trust Lena, I swear.”  
Green eyes snapped to blue, narrowing at the guilt found within. Her heart jumped, scrutinising everything about the alien in front of her. How hadn’t she seen it? She was a genius, how did she not know? Unless Kara tried so hard to be two different people around her…  
“No, you just lied to me, and didn’t trust me anyway—”  
“Lena it’s not like that—” Lena cut her off with a quick laugh, she knew why it was. Kara just wanted someone who didn’t know she was Supergirl. Yes, she had seen all her friends at the DEO, not properly registering it until now that they all must have known. People she had entrusted her life with, had known. And had lied to her.  
“I thought you were my friend. Scratch that. I thought we were the best of friends. I told you everything. I kept no secrets. I let you in.” Her hands shaking with barely contained anger. Mostly towards Kara, but some at herself. She had let in someone else, she had become friends, revealed her darkest secrets, her deepest fears, and she was repaid by someone who lied to her. Her…friend? Fake friend? Frenemy?  
Kara winced, tears making a steady stream down her face. Lena turned, hair swishing over her shoulder, a hand gripped tightly on the door, swinging it open, before walking to the elevator and out of CatCo.

\---------

Making her way back into her apartment, she notes the open windows. She remembers closing them before she left, tired of hearing the road works happening on the street below. Mind focussed on locking them, she fails to notice the creature stuck to the ceiling. The last thing she sees is the sunshine shining through the window, casting a shadow on the ground in front of her before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> so anyway i have no proper excuse for taking over a year to update


End file.
